During the compression and decompression of incoming data (e.g. files, etc.), conventional systems typically compress and decompress each file on a first-arrived basis. For example, such systems may allocate all available resources to compress/decompress a first incoming file until such processing is finished, after which the system may allocate all available resources to compress/decompress a second incoming file, and so forth. Sometimes, in a situation where a particular file is large, a latency for processing the same may impose an unacceptable delay in processing subsequent files. In such situations, it is often desired to pause the processing of the larger file until later, so that resources may be first allocated to other smaller files, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.